


Taibhsí

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gaeilge | Irish Language, M/M, Touching, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Maedhros,  tar éis Nírnaeth.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 3
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Taibhsí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692874) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Dúisíonn sé le meáchan eolach ar a chliabh. Ní ciontacht, náire, ná éadulaingt é. Bhuel, ní amháin na rudaí sin. Is é an rud a mhothaíonn sé ná uillinn cromáin eolach, agus teagmháil ghearr beola, caillte go deo. Gan radharc, sroicheann sé greim - braid, gan ach glaclach de. Díreach seo uair amháin.

Greimíonn miotail go crua i gcoinne na feola níos boige dá bhos. Tarraingíonn sé go crua, fanann sé le mallacht chiúin, magadh grinn.

Rud ar bith.

Péire de lámha bána, a méara gan fuil agus fuaraigh, líne a ghialla. Téann siad i dteagmháil leis an áit thar a chroí. Níl ach an teagmháil is éadroime.

Ligeann sé anáil amack go tuisleach. Tá díchreideamh agus tnúthán ceangailte le chéile. Fear ainscianta é

Ach imíonn an apparition isteach sa dorchadas, agus tá sé imithe.

Briseann a ghuth, éiginnte.  “Káno?”


End file.
